That Night
by KodiRae
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING. I trusted him, and he betrayed that trust, he was supposed to be my brother, we were going to get adopted, but Liam ruined everything. *One (possibly two) shot of Callie's last night at the Olmsteads'
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading, I don't own the Fosters. TRIGGER WARNING, do not read if you are triggered easily.**

I tucked Jude into bed and made sure he had everything ready to go to school tomorrow. IT was strange not having to worry about chores or food with the Olmsteads', but this was going to be out permanent home, this is how parents are supposed to treat their children. I turned off Jude's light and closed his door quietly behind me. Liam smiled at me from across the hall, he was sitting at his desk playing video games, but he pulled off his headphones and motioned for me to come in.

"I was thinking, tomorrow I'll pick you up from school and we can go to the mall." I could feel myself blush, and the blush deepened as Liam chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." I nodded frantically and he stood up from the desk stretching. "I saw this awesome jacket that I'm going to buy for you, I think you'll love it."

"Oh, no, Liam"- He kissed me, my heart pounded in my ears like it always did. He pulled me closer and my nerves flared up inside of me as his chest touched mine. I pulled away and he let go, but I could still feel him standing there. "You don't have to buy me anything." I insist, clearing my throat and stepping away from him.

"Okay well you can make it up to me." He said with a shrug turning back to his video game.

"Yeah, if you insist." I don't know why Liam made me feel this way. "Well I have school tomorrow. Good night." I said walking out of his room.

"Night Callie." He flashed me the smile that he saved just for me, and I turned away quickly so he couldn't see me blush again.

I brushed my teeth and tied my hair up before going into my room, shutting off the light and climbing into bed. A house I didn't have to worry about Jude getting hurt, and someone cared, someone thought I was special.

Long after Mr. and Mrs. Olmstead went to sleep my bedroom door creaked open. "Hey Callie, do you want to talk?" Liam asked from the glow in the hallway.

"Not really, I want to sleep." But Liam didn't leave. He shut the door and the bed began to move beside me.

"You know I heard my parents talking, they really want to adopt you and Jude."

"Really?" We were already old when we entered the system, the idea of getting adopted had left me a long time ago.

"Yeah, we can live together forever, you're the sister I always wanted." His shadow moved closer and he kissed me. This kiss was different, it was aggressive and I suddenly was pinned under Liam's weight. I opened my eyes and tried to calm the anxieties in my mind.

Liam's hands began to move up my stomach, I jumped and grabbed his wrists. "Slow down, I can't." I said jerking away from him. He apologized hurriedly and kissed me again, I didn't want to do this anymore, it felt very, very wrong. Liam's hands crept inside the elastic waist of my pajamas. "Stop Liam, get off." My voice cracked, I sounded so naïve and stupid.

"Come on Callie, you owe me." Liam said grabbing my waist roughly.

"No, I don't." I tried to push him off me, but I have never felt so weak in my life, and Liam had never seemed so large. Liam pushed my arms to my sides and tears burned my eyes, Liam was really doing this. "Please Liam, do"- His hand was pressed over my mouth rather hard.

Then everything happened very quickly, Liam jerked my pajama bottoms down and reality hit me. This was actually happening to me, he gripped my chest roughly. My throat hurt. He let go of my face and his fingers were inside of me.

"Liam, you're hurting me." I whimpered. He kissed me so hard my teeth hurt, his rough fingers attacking my body. I focused on breathing, I stared at the dark corner of the ceiling and breathed through my nose. My body relaxed a little as Liam pulled away a little, the pain lessened, and Liam stroked my cheek with his thumb. His hand slid down my leg and in one swift movement his hand was over my mouth again and pain erupted between my legs. Suddenly, just like that he was inside of me. The tears in my eyes spilled over and no matter how hard I clenched my teeth together the pain wouldn't stop. My sobs for Liam to stop, or just please, God, slow down, were successfully muffled by his tight grip.

We have lived in plenty of foster homes already, some worse than others, but this was an all time low. Behind the warm family photos and wide open Olmstead arms there was Liam. There were a number of homes I locked Jude and myself in our room at night but I had let my guard down and now I was suffering the consequences.

My eyes focused on a shadow of a tree on my on my bedroom ceiling, anything to avoid looking at Liam. The longer Liam stayed on top of me the longer I had for my mind to wander. I didn't want to hear his heavy breathing above me and if I actually made eye contact with him I would probably throw up, but I could feel his eyes on me and it was killing me.

For some reason I thought of my mom, fresh tears burnt my eyes, this was a terrible time to think of her, but I was thrown into a memory of her. A time when Jude and I were always fighting. I thought he acted like a baby and he kept trying to steal all my dresses for pretend and no matter how hard he tried he would always spill something on them. This time was the last straw, he had dropped purple finger pain down the front of my light blue Cinderella dress.

I pushed him and threatened to break all of his favorite toys before my mom came in and sat us down beside each other. She made Jude change, apologize, and reminded him to ask next time, but she sat across from me and hurt filled her eyes.

"You're the big sister Callie, we need you to be Jude's best friend." She explained. "I'm very disappointed, it hurts my feelings when you treat him that way." There was nothing I could say to that, but the way she looked at me, the disappointment and hurt. If she were here right now that's how she would look.

Shame burned deep in my stomach as Liam's hand finally moved away from my mouth, just so he could kiss me again. I tried to turn my head away, but he pulled my hair roughly and the panic started again.

"I said you owe me, stop crying and let me finish." He growled in my ear. Liam I had known less that ten minutes ago wouldn't have done this, and the Liam I used to know would never hit me. But this Liam, the one towering over me, stealing one of the few things I had left, this Liam terrified me.

Liam pressed his forehead against my shoulder and drove into me harder than before, I whimpered in pain and my hands flew up to his chest trying to push him away. He grabbed my wrists roughly and forced my arms to my sides. "Shut up." He growled in my ear, before continuing. I tried as hard as I could to swallow the small yelps of pain, but Liam didn't seem to notice. His breathing got louder and I felt as though I was being torn in half and then it was over. He pulled up his pants. And I was alone.

I waited until he closed his bedroom door before I pulled my shirt down grabbed my shorts that had been shoved to the foot of my bed, and put them on. I pulled my knees to my chest, but uncontrollable emotions were taking over. I couldn't stay in this bed any longer, the pain between my legs returned just as I stood up, but I ignored it, gathered clean clothes and walked to the bathroom. I refused to look at myself in the mirror, turned on the shower, and took off my clothes without looking down I stepped into the shower vaguely aware that the water was very hot, I grabbed the soap off the rim of the tub and started scrubbing, ignoring the blood that washed down the drain.

The water was ice cold by the time I got out of the shower. I dried off and put my clean clothes on, then without thinking I put the pajamas I had on before in the waste basket. I ran a comb through my hair before tying it up and scrubbing my teeth clean, but I still felt disgusting. I looked down at my hands and saw bruises forming on my wrists, tears began to form in my eyes again so I shut off the bathroom light and walked back to my bedroom.

I froze in the doorway, panic seized my entire being and some part of me knew something bad would happen if I stepped inside. I continued down the hall to Jude's room and climbed in bed with him.

"Callie?" He asked blinking away sleep.

"Yeah, go back to sleep." I said laying down on his pillow and pulling up the covers.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting up. The tears fell from my eyes and for a brief moment I was going to tell him what happened, then I remembered he's only ten.

"I'm fine." My voice cracked. "Just go to sleep Jude." He laid down and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder. I couldn't control the tears that fell but Jude ignored my muffled sobs, I'd have to remember to thank him in ten years.

Jude eventually fell asleep, but I laid awake at night still unsure what really happened to me. Mrs. Olmstead came in the morning to wake Jude up for school and I pulled the blanket up to hide my bruises on my arms as she turned on the light.

"Callie time to get up." She smiled.

"I'm sick, I can't go to school today." I made no attempt to sound sick but Mrs. Olmstead stepped closer, felt my forehead and looked me over carefully.

"You don't feel warm, but you look exhausted. Promise me you'll do your homework."

"I swear." I nodded.

"No leaving the house, you'll be home alone, Liam has work today." Today just got even better. I helped Jude pick out clothes and sent him on his way, he eyed me carefully before giving me a tight hug and going to school. I locked his bedroom door and climbed back into his bed and fell asleep instantly knowing the house was empty.

I woke up feeling astoundingly better, and hungry, very hungry. I went out to the kitchen. Jude would get off the bus in two hours. I made a sandwich and as I went back to the refrigerator for the drink someone grabbed me. I spun around to see Liam and blood pounded in my ears.

"You're supposed to be at work." I said quickly, looking around for someone to save me.

"And you're supposed to be in school." I backed away from him, but once I hit the counter I was trapped. He pressed his body against mine and kissed me, his hands inched up my shirt and I felt like I was going to throw-up, when Liam's dad walked in.

He was furious and for the first time in my life I was excited I was in so much trouble.

"Callie go to your room and pack up your things." Mr. Olmstead said in a surprisingly calm voice. I did as I was told refusing to look at my bed in the corner. I pulled out my blue duffel bag and placed all my clothes in it, I stacked my textbooks on my desk for the Olmsteads' to return to the school.

I went to Jude's room and packed all his things too, making sure not to leave anything behind. I carried our bags out to the living room to hear Liam arguing with his father. "It's Callie's fault she kissed me, she stayed home from school."

"I don't give a damn, I don't want to hear a damn thing about this and you won't say a word to your mother. Get out of the house and don't come back until tomorrow." Liam slammed the door and I sat on the couch in the awkward tension their fight had left. "Hi Bill, this is Larry Olmstead I need you to come get Callie and Jude. No it can't wait I want her out of my house, don't worry about it, it's been taken care of I just need them out. Then I'm taking them to the police station you can get them there." Mr. Olmstead stormed into the living room and refused to look me in the eye. "Go get Jude's things too."

"They're right here." I showed him Jude's bag and he nodded.

"Get in the car." I followed him outside. "We'll pick up Jude from school." I put Jude's things in the trunk and Mr. Olmstead reached down to help with mine, he stopped when he saw the bruises on my wrist, his face turned purple, opened his mouth as though he was about to say something, but just cleared his throat and got in the car.

I got in the back seat in an attempt to change the awkward silence, but it didn't do much. He got Jude out of school and though Jude was upset he didn't say anything. We pulled in front of the police station and stood on the curb as Mr. Olmstead handed us our bags. He hugged Jude before finally looking at me.

Shame filled his eyes and at that moment I knew that he knew. He placed his hand awkwardly on my shoulder and I held Jude's hand tightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered before jumping back in his car and driving away.

"What did we do?" Jude asked, his voice waivered. I dropped down to hug him and dried tears from his face.

"We didn't do anything." I lied, I actually lied to Jude. "Liam didn't want to get in trouble so he told Mr. Olmstead that we did something." Jude looked me straight in the eyes, I thought he would be able to see just as Mr. Olmstead had, but he squared his shoulders, picked up his bag, and walked inside the station.

"Can I help you?" The officer asked in a bored way.

"Our foster parents just dropped us off." The officer sighed and motioned for Jude and I to take a seat.

"Give me your social worker's number." I handed him one of the many business cards Bill had given us. "Go take a seat."

Jude and I sat there for hours, the day officers had left and those working the night shift had taken their place. Jude was pretending to sleep in my lap but I knew he was way too hungry to be sleeping.

Bill came running in at midnight. "Come on, I managed to find another foster home." He had obviously been awake for over twenty four hours. "And food, let's go get some food." Jude jumped up at this and I stood trying really hard not to wince. "This foster home is only for a few weeks." Bill ruffled Jude's hair, he hated that, but didn't say anything. Bill looked at me, actually looked at me and frowned. "Did something happen that I should know about?"

"No."

"You won't get in trouble, I swear." Bill said in a hushed voice. "Did something happen at the Olmsteads'?"

"No, I'm okay." Bill looked at Jude as though Jude might know something, but Jude just shrugged. We got into his car and ended up in a house with three other foster kids, Jude and I got to share a room and I was sure to lock the door before we went to bed.

"What really happened?" Jude asked softly.

"Don't worry about it, no one's in trouble."

"It was Liam wasn't it?" Jude continued. "He gave you those bruises?"

"I don't want to talk about it Jude. It's over, go to sleep." Jude accepted this answer and fell asleep. I laid in my bed for hours, staring at the ceiling until I decided to sleep in bed with Jude.

"I love you Callie." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I kissed the top of his head and tried not to cry, I don't know when I became so emotional, but I was now. Jude pretended not to notice and that's the way it would be from now on, even if it was just pretend, no one could ever know what I had done.

**Thank you for reading, please review, may add second chapter about Callie telling Moms about that night.**

**-Kodi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! I hope you enjoy.**

I handed Lena her much needed and much deserved glass of wine before easing back against the couch and kicking my feet up. I couldn't even imagine bringing the glass to my lips, it seemed like so much work. Lexi had run away and come back, and the school board still loomed over my head because of one stupid decision.

The front door opened and I craned my neck to see Callie and Brandon walk through the door. "Where've you guys been?" I asked with a tired sigh.

"Oh, uh I took Callie to group." Brandon answered simply.

"Well that was nice." I answered taking a sip of wine.

"Did you share?" Lena asked Callie. Callie inched closer and cleared her throat, but averted her eyes. I hadn't seen her act like that since she first moved in with us.

"I did." She mumbled.

"I'll let you guys, you know." Brandon said awkwardly, I glanced at Lena and leaned forward to place my wine on the coffee table as Callie sank down into the chair across from us.

"No you can stay." She said quickly to Brandon. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stood there shifting from foot to foot. I sat closer to Lena and waited patiently for Callie to say something, anything.

"There's something I need to tell you guys." Callie whispered, her knee was bouncing, hands wringing, and my stomach dropped. Callie had only been here for a few months and we didn't know much about her, she didn't talk about herself that much. Really all we knew was that she had one friend at school, a juvenile record that would make the PTA's head spin, and the most important person in her life was Jude.

"Are you in trouble? Did something happen?" I asked slowly, leaning forward.

"No, not really, well yes, but no." Lena leaned closer and smiled gently.

"Just start from the beginning we'll work it out okay?" Callie nodded and stared at the coffee table between us. Her eyes glazed over a little and she adopted a monotonous tone.

"Two years ago Jude and I lived in a nice home, they wanted to adopt us. They treated us like their real kids, not their foster kids. They were really nice to Jude, they were nice to me too, but they loved Jude." Callie stopped and took a shaky breath, but she refused to look up from the corner of the table she was staring at. "They had a biological son, he lived at home, but he was nineteen. He was really nice too." Callie's face began to turn red, but her expression didn't change. There was a heavy silence that was only interrupted by Brandon's anxious shuffle, something to make Callie act this way had to be terrible.

"He was really nice." She finally repeated. "He would pick us up from school and he would buy me gifts, he was really nice to Jude, he made us"- She took a deep breath. "He made us feel important and he made me, he made me feel special." Callie clenched her jaw and her eyes began to water, but her face remained the same. "He started telling me how much he cared about me, he would, he kissed me when his parents weren't around and would hold my hand when we went places together."

My body tensed and I felt myself recoil, I leaned away, I knew where this was going. Callie didn't have to say anything else, I didn't want her to say anything else. I didn't want to hear those words come from her or any of my children. Lena reached over and held tightly to my hand and I forced myself to stay calm and listen to what Callie had to say.

She was still staring at the coffee table, in a way that began to worry me. "One night he came into my room. Well he used to come in and we'd just talk for hours, but that night, he wanted me to"- Callie's voice stopped, she looked up for the first time since sitting down and tears fell from her eyes. "I said no but he didn't"-

"Brandon, thank you. Can you please help Jude with his science project and make sure his homework is done?" Brandon nodded and dashed upstairs.

"I'm sorry." Callie struggled to dry tears falling but more and more appeared. I fumbled with the Kleenex on the coffee table and walked over to Callie resisting the urge to throw my arms around her. I glanced over to Lena who had tied her hair up, and was resting her chin on her interlocked fingers. Her face appeared to be calm and I had to be a mom right now, not a cop.

I had worked hundreds of rape cases before; adults, children, men, and women, but this was Callie. My Callie. "Would you like to sit between me and Lena?" I asked softly and to my surprise Callie nodded. She sat a calculated foot away from Lena and so I sat an equal distance from her on the other side, handing her another Kleenex.

"I tried Stef, but he was so much bigger than me and I, I was so scared." I stared at my abandoned glass of wine and struggled to find something to say.

"We know Callie, it's not your fault. Mom and I are going to do everything we can"- Callie's eyes widened and Lena's voice faded away.

"Jude loves it here, please don't send him away. I'll go back to juvie, just please keep Jude."

"No, Callie no. You're both staying here." Callie threw her arms around Lena and began sobbing loudly, Lena held her tightly trying to sooth the first real emotion we had ever seen Callie show. Lena looked troubled for the first time and there wasn't much more I could take.

"I need some air." I said quickly and walked out the front door ignoring Lena's distraught look. I stood on the front porch and focused on breathing in and out, in and out. Today went from bad to terrible and all I could do to stay calm was think of Callie, we had to do this for Callie. I walked back inside the house and found Callie wrapped tightly around Lena with her face still buried in her shoulder and Lena stroking her hair trying to explain that everything was okay now. I returned to my seat beside Callie.

"I believe everything you've told us." I said carefully. "I just have a couple questions." I said softly touching her shoulder, Callie turned her head away from Lena's shoulder and nodded. "After what you just told us what happened next? How long did you and Jude stay in the house?" Callie's face became blank again and her breathing slowed.

"Our foster father called Bill the next day." Callie reached up and wiped her face. "I told Mrs. Olmstead that I felt sick and she let me stay home from school. Liam was supposed to be at work, but when I went into the kitchen he was there. He kissed me and his dad walked in, he had me pack up our stuff and dropped Jude and I off at the police station."

"His father, Mr. Olmstead, he knew what happened?" I asked through another burst of anger.

"I think so. He said he was sorry and then drove away." Callie said with a shrug. Lena shook her head slightly and I swallowed my next comment.

"Do you want us to tell Bill?" Lena asked softly.

"No, they'll put me in a group home." Callie rushed. "But there's this girl, Sarah, she's in group with me and she lives there, with Liam." Something suddenly seized Callie, her entire body tensed up and she started taking short panicked breaths. "I think, I think, I think." Callie began to obsessively run her fingers through her hair, her knee bouncing. "She needs, she needs." Callie stood up and wiped her hands furiously on her pants, Callie looked terrified.

"Hey Cal." I rushed. "Sit down, breathe." Callie glared at me, her face contorted into panic, anxiety, pain, and fear before she sat down beside me again. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she shrugged me off forcefully. "Breathe, it'll pass." I said softly.

"Liam, he was there." Callie sobbed.

"Where?" I demanded. Lena glared at me, but I ignored her.

"He was at school today, and the party with Mariana, he knows where I live." Callie spiraled down into another panic attack and I was lost with what I was supposed to do. Lena got her a glass of water and we just waited, she had come here and asked us for help and we couldn't do much for her.

Slowly the shallow breaths she was taking became deeper and she picked up the glass of water but it shook in her hands. "I think I'm going to be sick." Callie said jumping up and opening the trash can in the kitchen. Lena followed her and five minutes returned with a pale and fragile looking Callie. "I just want her to be safe." She sighed sitting back down between us and wrapping her arms around herself. I carefully placed my hand on her shoulder and this time she didn't shrug me away.

"Momma and I will take care of this, Momma and I will take care of everything, okay?" Callie nodded and I wrapped my arms around her, and Lena squeezing tightly. "Momma and I love you so much, nothing will change that."

"It's true." Lena said giving Callie a squeeze. Callie was crying again, silent tears, but she had given up on wiping them away. We stayed like this until Callie had finished crying, Lena pulled away and dried her eyes quickly. "I'm going to go talk to Jude." We both nodded and watched as she walked up the stairs.

Callie laid down with her head in my lap and I pulled a blanket over her before tucking her hair behind her ear. "You're a pretty awesome kid you know that right?" Callie didn't say anything, but she reached out and found my hand not stroking her hair and held it tightly. By the time Lena came back down stairs Callie was fast asleep.

She returned my glass of wine to my free hand and took a seat on the part of the couch not occupied by Callie's feet. "What did you and Jude talk about?"

"I just asked him about his time with the Olmsteads, he doesn't know anything, Callie didn't talk about it." We watched Callie sleep for a few minutes, tears stuck in her thick eye lashes, her hair slightly tangled from the panic attacks she had earlier. "But I did ask him about his last night with them." Lena struggled not to cry and tried to distract herself with the frayed ends of Callie's blanket. "Callie came in his room in the middle of the night and slept in his bed, she didn't want to talk about it. When they got moved she stayed in Jude's bed and cried for a few nights, but after that she was fine."

We finished our wine in silence and most of the kids had put themselves to bed. "What are we going to do?" Lena finally said.

"Call Bill, Callie wants to make sure no other kids get placed in that house and that's what we'll do. Any other charges she wants to press are up to her." I answered automatically.

"We need a restraining order, I want him arrested, what if he threatens her?" Lena continued in a harsh, but quiet voice.

"Restraining order yes, we can't make Callie press charges if she doesn't want to, we want her to trust us and right now she does." I reasoned. "We have to adopt them."

"I know." Lena answered honestly.

"I can't imagine them living anywhere else and I would be worried sick if I didn't know where they were sleeping at night."

"I'll bring it up to Bill when I call him. Should we let her sleep down here or take her to bed?"

"I'll put her to bed and I'll meet you upstairs." I said leaning over and giving Lena a kiss. She took my wine glass and placed them in the kitchen before heading upstairs. I rubbed Callie's back and squeezed the hand that was still limply entwined in mine. "Callie-bear." I whispered softly hoping this wouldn't startle her. She opened her eyes slowly and with a sudden jerk was sitting straight up beside me breathing heavily. "You're okay it's just me, you fell asleep on the couch."

"Yeah I know." Callie snapped continuing to look around, after a few more seconds she blinked away the rest of the sleep and relaxed beside me. "Sorry, I didn't mean"-

"It's okay, how're you feeling?" Callie just shrugged. "Well I think it's time for bed, our door is open if you need anything at all, okay?" She nodded in a way that told me if something were to happen tonight she wouldn't be waking us, I would be sure to check on her in a couple hours. We walked up the stairs together and when we reached her bedroom I gave her a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "I love you." I said sincerely, she didn't say anything but nodded before entering her bedroom.

I stepped into my bedroom and the weight of what had happened hit me, tears burned my eyes and I crumpled into bed beside Lena. I felt her arms wrap around me all I could do was hold on to her. "What if we could have adopted them earlier? None of this would have happened."

"Don't start blaming things no one can control." Lena said sniffing, even though it was dark I could tell she had been crying too. "We can keep them safe now and that's what we're going to do."

"I love you." I whispered holding her hand beneath the covers.

"I love you too."

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for the support! Follow me, there may be some more Fosters stories in my future.**

**-Kodi**


End file.
